Clases para no Desesperarse
by NellieLovet
Summary: Viva la Independencia Parte 2 - Siete años sola, aburrida. Estoy harta de este lugar, quiero vivir. ¿Tal vez sea la boda la mejor forma de hacerlo? ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué hace él aquí?
1. Una llamada Inesperada

**Disclaimer:** Ni Sweeney Todd ni sus personajes son míos. Si lo fuera, ahora estaría en mi cama con él... no aquí publicando esto.

**Copyright:** Esto me ha costado mucho, así que por favor, ¡no lo copies!

Os odio (ya sabéis vosotras quiénes sois) por convencerme para hacer esto XD No estoy ni mucho contenta con esto. Es más, he aprovechado y he probado un nuevo tipo de narración (en presente). No tengo ni idea de como saldrá.

Personalemente, no creo que esto se parezca a Viva la Independencia ni de lejos. Como introductoria os digo

**

* * *

**

**Una llamada Inesperada

* * *

**

Cuatro años. Llevo cuatro años cantando en este antro. Cuatro años repitiendo las mismas melodías para todos esos transeúntes, esperando no ver a aquél que me traicionó.

Aquél que me había dejado subir al avión.

Hacía ya tiempo de aquello, casi siete años. No había vuelto a estudiar, las quemaduras y heridas no me lo permitieron. Tampoco tenía ganas.

No tenía ganas de recordar, ni de pensar. Sólo quería seguir mi vida al margen de todo aquello.

Pero, ¿cómo puedo seguir adelante si sigo viviendo en esta apestosa ciudad? Cualquiera diría: ¡Viva la Independencia! Equivocación. Es horrible, es atroz. Odio estar sola. Yo llevo años aborreciéndola. Sola, sin nadie en esta ciudad tan grande y cambiante. Estuve aquí hace 214 años, y aquí sigo. He querido olvidarla, pero parece ser imposible. El destino siempre me trae de vuelta.

Última palabra, última nota. La canción ha acabado. Suspiro, ¿qué puedo hacer? No puedo evitarlo, pertenezco a este lugar.

Tomo un poco de agua que ayuda a mi garganta reseca. Miro a mí alrededor. En los últimos años esto no ha cambiado. Sigue habiendo cinco mesas alrededor del pequeño escenario sobre el que estoy situada. Al lado de cada una, tres sillas.

El lugar es muy rústico, todo de madera antigua. Algunas tablas están carcomidas. No podía evitar pensar que en mi tiempo aquél lugar había sido parecido, la diferencia residía en que antes era una carnicería. La carnicería de Albert.

Suspiro con el recuerdo, de nuevo. Es demasiado difícil olvidarlo. Necesito pensar.

Con una seña, le indico al músico que me acompaña que se tome un respiro. Parece aliviado de oírlo.

Le sigo a la barra, que es también de madera, donde nos sentamos.

El camarero y dueño del local no tarda en atendernos. Se llama Robert, es un tipo duro, aunque eso no significa precisamente que tenga "músculos". Digamos que con lo que come en el desayuno, hubiese podido alimentar al hospicio entero. Es mejor no pensarlo, o se me revolverá el estómago.

—Gale —me llama, mientras limpia un vaso—. Ese de ahí no te quita el ojo de encima.

Me doy la vuelta, hay un hombre de buena apariencia sentado delante del escenario. Sí, lo había visto antes. Parece tímido, y aún así, bastante chulo.

—Calla y dame un vaso de ginebra —le pido. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarán.

Me lo saca. Lo miro un rato. Me encanta esta bebida, es como una droga. No suelo beberla a menudo, sólo cuando los recuerdos salen a la superficie, pero esta vez la necesito de veras.

No, no la necesito.

—¿Sabes qué? —le pregunto—. He cambiado de opinión. Guárdamela para mañana. Me voy ya.

—¿Tan pronto? —pregunta Sean, el músico, que ha pedido una Coca-Cola—. Apenas son las doce.

—Hoy tengo uno de esos días —digo con simpleza, ellos entienden.

Cojo mi chaqueta y salgo al frío invierno una vez más. Mientras camino a casa no puedo evitar lo que pasó exactamente hace un año.

_—¡Ha habido un accidente! ¡Es la única superviviente! ¡Está grave! —gritaban todos._

_Estaba desorientada, después de la explosión había despertado entre un mar de escombros. La gente gritaba y pedía auxilio. Escuché a algunos niños gritar por sus madres, pero vagamente._

_El dolor impregnaba mi cuerpo y todas sus células, y la presión del pecho no lo mejoraba. El calor que habíamos experimentado junto a las llamas había sido como una pesadilla. Mi piel y mi cuerpo estaban quemados casi por completo, mi pelo había desaparecido en su mayoría y tenía la cara casi completamente transformada._

_Una puerta, otra y otra más. Escuchaba a los médicos gritar, pero el sonido de sus voces se fue apagando hasta ser un murmullo, y finalmente, desaparecer._

_Cuando desperté de nuevo, había tres personas a mí alrededor. Eran mis amigos… y mi profesor. Parecía horrorizado con algo, todos estaban compungidos. Intenté preguntarles qué pasaba, pero no pude. Tenía un tubo en la garganta para poder respirar._

_Estaba asustada, ¿qué había pasado?_

_—No intentes hablar —me dijo Ed. Leslie no paraba de llorar, me tenía preocupada—. Estás en el hospital. Hubo un accidente con tu avión; explotó —dijo, conteniendo las lágrimas—. Eres la única superviviente, pero…_

_Miré al profesor de Historia, Sweeney Todd, ese maldito bastardo graba…_

_—Estaba allí cuando sucedió —me informó—. Escucha, él no tuvo la culpa de… —volví la cara, enfadada por su presencia. Era su culpa que estuviese allí, en aquél estado. ¡Si me hubiese parado a tiempo! —. Escucha, Gale…_

_—Miley —me dijo Leslie, sollozando—. Hay algo que debes saber… —la miré expectante—. Se te cayó un asiento encima —ah… de ahí la presión—. Te has roto una pierna, pero… el feto…_

_La miré atónita. ¿Feto? ¿Qué feto? Feto es cuando se está embarazada. ¿Había estado…?_

_Unas solitarias lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro, escociendo en las heridas._

_—Galatea —llamó el Prof. Todd, acercándose a la cama y guardando la compostura como pudo—. No importa —dijo, intentando tranquilizarme—. Lo importante es que ya estás mejor, que estás viva y…_

_Empecé a hiperventilar, me ponía enferma tenerlo delante. Por algún extraño motivo no soportaba su presencia. Quería verlo muerto. Quería hacerlo desaparecer de mi vida._

_Tuve un ataque._

Lo quiera o no, aquella noticia fue devastadora para mí. Cuando me recuperé y el pelo volvió a crecerme, salí de mi casa por primera vez en varios meses. Mis padres no me habían dicho nada, no supieron reaccionar ante la noticia.

Volví a España, al hogar familiar. Había dejado atrás a mis amigos, pero Leslie había venido a verme un par de veces. Me contó cosas sobre la escuela, sobre cómo el _chulo-chupa _me echaba de menos, y sobre cómo cierto profesor de historia estaba bastante alicaído. Pronto advirtió que aquél tema no me agradaba, y finalmente, dejó de venir.

Ahora estoy sola, como ya he dicho antes. Parece ser que mi manía de hablar sola vuelve a florecer. Subo las escaleras hacia mi apartamento. Entro dentro y dejo las cosas sobre el sofá marrón.

Debo admitir que mi casa es bastante elegante, decorada totalmente a colores pastel. Predomina el marrón principalmente por la madera. Obviamente, tampoco he podido deshacerme de ella.

Nadie diría que tengo un sueldo pequeño, aunque la verdad es que no es así. No volví a estudiar medicina, pero sí que me saqué otra carrera; ingeniería informática. Me fascinan los ordenadores y me ayudan a olvidar, así que cuando no estoy en mi trabajo de mañana estoy en el bar cantando. Intento mantenerme lo más ocupada posible.

Me siento y enciendo la tele. ¿Qué echan? Nada, basura. Siempre lo mismo. Ya no tengo ni vídeos de historia que ver, ni nada que resumir, ni un MP4 que escuchar. Si estoy en mi casa estoy sola y aburrida, como siempre.

Un momento, ¿qué es ese pitido que oigo? Es el contestador. Sí, el contestador del teléfono. Alguien me está llamando.

Miro la pantallita. ¿Quién es? No conozco ese número. ¿Por qué nadie habría de llamarme?

El pitido característico del contestador suena segundos después.

_—Soy Galatea Lovett. Si estas escuchando este mensaje probablemente esté fuera o no quiera coger el teléfono. Deja tu mensaje después de la señal —_dice mi voz en el aparato.

_—Gale —_dice una voz muy conocida para mí_—. Soy yo, Tomy. Llevamos meses llamándote desde que sabemos tu número, pero nunca contestas. ¿Dónde andas? ¿Estás bien? —_¿meses? Ay, claro. Hace mucho que no reviso el contestador_—. Estamos preocupados por ti. Leslie y yo estamos impacientes por verte, pero no creemos que la fecha se pueda retrasar más. Si la semana que viene no has contestado, enviaremos a alguien a buscarte, ¿vale? Leslie no quiere hacerlo sin ti._

La voz de Tomy, o Ed como solía llamarlo, termina ahí. ¿Qué ha querido decir con enviar a alguien? ¿Y eso de la fecha? ¿Qué fecha?

Miro los mensajes pendientes. Hay veinte. ¿Dónde he estado todo este tiempo?

Con escuchar el primero bastó para saber de qué hablaba.

—_¡Gale! _—decían Ed y Leslie en el mensaje—. _¡No sabes lo que nos ha costado encontrar tu número! ¡Pero ahí estás, chica! ¡En Londres! Finalmente lo conseguiste, ¿eh? _—decía Leslie—. _¡Calla, Les! ¡Tenemos que decirle lo otro! _—la calló y siguió Ed—. _No sabes lo que ha pasado, Gale. Para resumir te diremos que… ¡Leslie y yo vamos a casarnos! ¿No es genial? Lo mejor sería que vinieses para el fin de semana, y te lo contaremos y eso. Después vamos a ir a buscar Iglesias. Queremos que seas nuestra dama de honor, ¿qué te parece? Además…_

El mensaje seguía, pero yo estaba de piedra. ¿Casarse? ¿Desde cuándo estaban juntos? Aquél era de hace más o menos tres meses, así que habían estado llamándome mucho tiempo. ¿Qué había estado haciendo yo? ¿Dónde me había metido? A penas puedo recordar lo que comí hace dos días.

Maldita sea, siempre fastidiándolo todo.

—_… Te echamos de menos, besos._


	2. Visita Inesperada

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

* * *

** Visita Inesperada**

* * *

¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Voy? ¿No voy? No estoy segura, nunca me han gustado esos jolgorios. Tampoco puedo negar que soy incapaz de imaginarme a la tierna e inocente Leslie casándose con Tomy, tampoco al revés. Son… _eran _mis mejores amigos, les quería mucho pero les hice daño.

Pero me están invitando, ¿no? Tal vez sigamos siendo amigos. Sí, quizá… puede que… mmm…

No estoy segura, pero tal vez sea buena idea volver. El único "problemo" es que seguramente el Prof. Todd esté allí, esperándome, buscando decir: _Mira, aquí estoy yo. ¿Te importa? Es que sólo quería joderte la visita_. Sí, él siempre es así; joven y atractivo, encandila a las muchachas de hoy en día. No me extrañaría nada que fuera el mejor amigo de la pareja. ¡Es más! Cuando conocí a Tomy ya lo era.

Muchas dudas, muchas posibilidades, ¿qué puedo hacer? Estoy harta de fingir, de pretender que nada de lo que sucedió sudeció. Quiero ser libre, reír, llorar, sonreír… Esta continua espera se me hace insoportable, no puedo más, permanecer en _stand by _me está perjudicando, quiero salir, quiero…

—¿Quién es? —el repiqueteo en la puerta me hace despertar de la ensoñación, obligándome a preguntar y abrirla—. ¡Tú! —grito.

—Me alegra ver que sigues viva —dice un serio ex profesor de historia, mirándome ceñudo.

—¡A mí no me alegra que tú lo estés! —cierro la puerta con impetuosidad, pero su mano me lo impide.

—¡Joder, Gale, que me has…!

—¡No me llames así!

—¡Que acabas de fracturarme la mano! —se queja, retorciéndose.

—No seas idiota, sólo es un golpe —suspiro, mirando al techo, hastiada de su inoportuna presencia en mi mar de dudas—. No viniste.

—¿Qué? —jadea, sujetándose la mano.

—Prometiste venir el verano pasado, pero no lo hiciste.

—¿¡Crees de verdad que _éste, _precisamente **_éste _**momento es el adecuado para reprocharme nada!

Pesado, amargado, arruina _parties… _Ahora me veo obligada a curarle la mano que él ha metido donde no debía, y eso que esta vez no era debajo de mis faldas. Al menos tengo la ocasión de agarrarle por el cuello de la camisa y empujarle dentro de mi casa con frialdad y brutalidad, no hay mal que por bien no venga.

—Veo que sigues siendo tan bruta como siempre —vuelve a quejarse, sentándose en mi sofá.

—"Y eso no le gusta a los hombres" —completo con ritintín—. Oh, venga, no seas como mi abuela.

—No te burles, las personas mayores son muy…

—¿Como tú? ¿Como yo?

—¿Sigues con ese rollo?

—_Sí _—casi le grito, estampando la caja del botiquín contra la mesa caoba—. Y para tu información, me he afinado. Es que sacas lo peor de mí —mi mala leche haciendo gala de presencia.

—Se te nota.

—¡Bien! —sonrío, tomando su mano y examinándola con las mías, él grita y me pide que tenga cuidado, pero le ignoro. No terminaría la medicina, pero sé algunas cosas y por si fuera poco esta es una oportunidad inmejorable para hacerle sufrir un poco—. No es nada —insisto, aplicando crema y después vendandosela con cuidado (no voy a ser siempre tan mala, ¿vale?) —. Hielo y reposo —es mi última palabra, levantándome—. Ya puedes irte.

—Leslie y Tomy me han enviado a buscarte —confiesa como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas, cada día que ha pasado hasta ahora me ha servido para darme cuenta de que, en realidad, es precisamente _así_—. Desean que vayas a su boda.

—No pienso ir —declaro sin pensar.

—Oh… ellos son tus amigos —insiste.

—Tú también.

—Por eso voy.

—**Por eso **_no voy **yo **_—y le cierro la puerta en las narices con la esperaba de no habérsela roto, o tendría que curarle de nuevo.

Increíble, ¡increíble! Pienso en él por un segundo, _sólo un segundo, _y va y aparece, así, de la nada. ¿Tiene un chip o algo? ¿Pero quién se cree? ¿Y cómo sabe dónde vivo? A veces me vuelvo blanda y le perdono, pero es en momentos como éste en el que recuerdo por qué me fui de allí.

—Seguiré insistiendo —me amenaza al otro lado de la puerta.

—De acuerdo, muérete —le deseo, yéndome lejos de la puerta para no tener que escucharle.


	3. Biiip, biiiip

He tardado una semana como mucho, como prometí :D Disfrutad los que todavía leais xD

* * *

_***Biiip, biiiip***_

* * *

Llevo unos días en los que mi teléfono no para de sonar, pareciera como si el que llama espera que tarde o temprano coja el aparato y conteste. Pero no, está equivocado. Ya sé quién llama y qué quiere, no pienso ceder ante su terquedad.

El único consuelo que encuentro a que me estén abrasando todo el día con el pitido del teléfono es que por las mañanas voy a trabajar a una pequeña empresa de antivirus, es casi un pasatiempo, diría yo (la verdad es que pagan bien) y por el camino no me encuentro a ningún indeseable. Lo malo es que mi móvil ha empezado a sonar también.

No sé _cómo_ demonios ha conseguido mi número, porque me lo cambié, pero la verdad es que lo ha conseguido y yo ya no sé qué hacer. ¿Debería volver a Whasington y ver casarse a mis mejores amigos? Serían sólo un par de días, vale... pero tampoco quiero aparecer sola y amargada como siempre, y los recuerdos duelen, mucho. ¿Qué haré si me preguntan sobre mi vida? Es simple y rutinaria, como si esperara a morirme de una vez. La verdad es que lo esperaba.

— Galatea —me llama el jefe al verme tan distraída—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? No te pago para que estés todo el día mirando a las musarañas.

— Lo sé, jefe —suspiro.

— Y apaga el móvil, ¿quieres? Se hace molesto escucharlo todo el rato. O contesta, ¡o algo!

— Sí, señor —mi sarcasmo no tarda en aparecer mientras me levanto y él tiende a dirigirme una mirada de pocos amigos. Sí, no podía evitarlo.

Mientras camino hacia fuera voy recordando los viejos consejos de mi madre; si eres así siempre estarás sola, nunca tendrás amigos. ¿Pero cómo iba a tenerlos si me traicionaban cada dos por tres? Dos años atrás había sido feliz, habíamos drogado a una amiga para que no le pasara nada malo, habíamos celebrado una fiesta, me había acostado con... bueno... un profesor, y eso no está nada bien, para qué mentir. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué me quedaba de eso? ¿Qué sentido tenía tener amigos si luego ellos no te trataban bien?

Llevaba varios días sintiéndome muy sola, pero esto ya es el colmo. Sólo pienso en salir y hablar con algún desconocido, tantos como para que una relación simple cuaje. Eso sí que es una locura.

El "pi pi pi" de mi celular me sobresalta y lo atiendo casi con el corazón a cien por el susto.

— ¿S-Sí?

— Gale —me dice una voz.

— ¿Tú otra vez? —suspiro.

— No voy a parar de llamar hasta que acudas a la boda.

— Pues puedes seguir llamando —le cuelgo. En las bodas se liga, lo sé, pero no estoy tan desesperada.

Y como Sweeney Todd es muy pero que muy obediente, el teléfono no tarda en sonar.

Lo apago, ale, ¡a ver cómo me llamas ahora!

Volver a mi puesto de trabajo jamás había sido más relajante. Ahora sí que podría concentrarme.

— Gale —me llama alguien—. Hay una llamada para ti.

— ¡Joder!

Llega la hora de la salida, por fin, lejos de un teléfono. Soy capaz de quedarme a vivir bajo un puente para no tener que contestar a ningún comunicador diminuto.

Y nada más salir, ¡ja! Me lo encuentro ahí en frente, esperándome. ¿Pero cómo se atreve? ¿Qué se cree que soy? ¿Un cacho de carne para perseguir?

Me tapo con las solapas de la gabardina, esperando que no me vea. Si soy capaz de esquivarle y seguir adelante, tal vez...

—¡AH! —una mano acaba de tocar mi hombro, ¡qué susto! Me doy la vuelta en seguida para pegar al que se haya atrevido a tocarme—. ¡Tú!

—Sí, yo —sonríe.

—¡Maldita sea! —le grito. Si me escondo bajo un puente fijo que me encuentra, pero _fijo_.

—Date a querer un poco, Gale... todos queremos verte allí.

—Pero no voy a ir, ¿vale? No quiero volver a...

—¿A? ¿A qué? ¿A recordar? ¿A admitir sentimientos? No puedes refugiarte en una cáscara de autocompasión y dureza, no conseguirás nada. Te lo digo por experiencia.

—Yo ya te aguanté en una ocasión, ¿recuerdas?

—No empieces... —suspira hastiado, mirando a otra parte.

Está claro que no quiere recordarlo, pero me da totalmente igual. Tiene que empezar a aceptarlo ya, es su deber. Mató mucha gente, lo sé; yo le ayudé. Sé que es difícil superar ese tipo de cosas, saber que has hecho tantas cosas horribles en el pasado, pero por mucho que lo negara eso no cambiaría lo acontecido.

—¿Por qué no puedes aguantarme tu a mí ahora? ¿Eh? —le recrimino.

—Sólo ven a la fiesta, ¿vale?

—Está bien —doy mi brazo a torcer al final. No quiero resistirme más, la verdad es que me estoy muriendo de ganas. Sus ojos titilan con ilusión. Mierda, ¿qué he hecho?

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, pero sólo si a mi novio le parece.

—¿No... vio? —oh, súbitamente ese brillo ha desaparecido. ¿Por qué será, será? Canturreo en mi mente.

—Sí —sonrío ampliamente, me encanta esa cara de desconcierto.

—Oh, bueno... les diré que pongan un cubierto más.

—¿Qué pasa, no te lo esperabas?

—La verdad es que... no.

—¿No? ¿Es que pensáis que no puede haber nadie en este mundo que me quiera? ¿Eh? ¿No podéis?

—No es eso...

—Mira que no voy.

—Gale... —le ataco con la mirada y respiro hondo.

—Iré, pero primero le preguntaré a él, ¿vale?

—Está bien... —sus suspiros agoviados le hacen parecer tan mono... No, ¡no, Gale! ¡No vuelvas a caer!

Bueno, a ver ahora cómo encuentro a un chico dispuesto a hacerse pasar por mi novio. Pffff, eso va a estar difícil.

Bastante difícil.


	4. Peleas Nocturnas

**Peleas Nocturnas**

* * *

Llevo toda la semana pensando en la dichosa boda. Qué rabia me da no saber a quién voy a llevar.

Por la ropa no hay problema, la tengo bien seleccionada y guardadita en un cajón, pero he dicho que me voy a presentar con mi novio y sería de _muy mala educación _ir sin él, ¿verdad?

Mierda, ¿a quién voy a llevar?

_Zash, _según mi jefe vuelvo a hacer gallos, tengo que centrarme.

Desde del escenario veo entrar a un hombre con una señorita de compañía, y ahí veo la oportunidad. Es descabellado y me va a costar un dineral, pero merecerá la pena. Total, ¿para qué quiero dinero si no me lo gasto?

Decidido, eso haré.

Bajo del escenario en busca de un periódico, mi jornada acaba de terminar con esta canción y es hora de descansar, descansar buscando.

— ¿Puedo usar el ordenador? —le pregunto al jefe.

—Claro. No cotillees —me avisa.

El ordenador de Robert está en la trastienda, entre un montón de cajas de vino y fantas. Me cojo una con cuidado de no manchar nada antes de encender el cacharro, que debe de ser del milenio pasado, cuando los dinosaurios aun poblaban el planeta. Y está pegajoso... ¡_argh_!

Me pongo a ello, buscar una agencia fiable no es fácil. He visto muchos precios altos y con comentarios más que cuestionables en internet. Aquí y allá... farsas _everywhere._ Vaya, hombre... ni una que me convenga.

—¡Ey, parad, parad, parad! ¿¡Pero qué hacéis! —los gritos que pega Rob no son suaves, me van a estallar los tímpanos como continúe por ese camino—. ¡Separaos!

¡Oh! ¡Una pelea! ¡Que me la pierdo!

Llego al bar otra vez, apareciendo detrás de la barra veo a cuatro hombres, dos de ellos tratando de soltarse para pegarse el uno al otro con saña. ¡Que los suelten! A ver si me animmo.

— Oye, Mike —todos conocemos a algún Mike, al parecer—, no puedes ir pegando a todo el que se te cruce.

—¿Qué ocurre, Rob? —pregunto sirviéndole a un cliente.

—Él me ha pegado —se queja el chaval, lleno de golpes. Por la cara y el físico que tiene bien podría ser el chico que me acompañase...

—Ya, porque te tiraste a su mujer —se ríen Tom y algunos clientes, que parecen ser todos amigos de él.

—¡Yo qué sabía! ¡No podía negarme!

Paso de ellos, a saber lo que van a hablar ahora. Una pena que no pueda contar con éste para nada. No le conozco, ni aunque me lo presentaran. Además, si no se puede negar a 'ir a la cama', a saber la de enfermedades que tendrá...

Todo intento por encontrar algo tres horas después es infértil, ya no sé qué más hacer. Me voy a volver a la barra a ver si los chicos cuentan algo divertido. Se han quedado sólo Rob y Mike, está hablando en susurros pero no es que sean especialmente discretos.

—... si no te hubieras acostado con ella...

— Es mi trabajo, Robert —le mira seriamente, cansado del tema.

_¡Bingo!_

—¿Te interesaría un trabajo donde no vayas a pegarte con nadie? —pongo mi más mona cara al tiempo que le pestañeo mucho.

—Depende...

—Necesito que me acompañes a una boda y te hagas pasar por mi novio, ¿podrías hacerlo? Ni siquiera tenemos que dormir en la misma cama —sonrío. Tengo que ser convincente.

—No creo que haya problema, pero la agenda...

—Es sólo este fin de semana, te pagaré como si fueran horas extras. ¿Eso era un asentimiento?

—S-Sí...

—¡BIEN! Muchas gracias —le beso la mejilla y corro a por mi bolso.

Ya está, ya está. Sólo tengo que ir a casa y preparar la maleta.

Adiós, Londres, ¡hola, Washington!


	5. Pánico

**Pánico**

* * *

Hemos tomado el avión a mediodía. Confieso que todavía les tengo miedo, sobre todo después de lo que pasó hace un año y medio. Sé que es una tontería, porque el avión es uno de los métodos más seguros de viaje, y es muy muy improbable que vaya a pasar nada, además de que no estoy embarazada. Qué tonta soy, ¿por qué estoy nerviosa? No tengo por qué estar nerviosa...

— Eh, tranquila —Mike trata de tranquilizarme, pero no es consciente del trauma que tengo. Dios, quiero levantarme y salir corriendo. Dejadme salir, por favor, dejadme salir...—. No va a pasar nada.

—Ya lo sé, idiota —le gruño, aunque ha parecido más un gemido—. Voy a dormirme, y como me metas mano mientras lo hago... —le amenazo con la mirada— te quedarás sin herramienta de trabajo —le miro de arriba abajo.

—No me pagas para eso —se ríe—. Te despertaré cuando lleguemos.

—Más te vale que no me despierte de otra forma...

—Qué desconfiada eres, Gale. Estamos rodeados de personas, no voy a...

—Srta. Lovett para ti, o Galatea en su defecto.

El pobre Mike ha alzado las manos como si le fuera a disparar, pidiendo que me tranquilice. Me da pena, pero es que no lo _entiende. _No _sabe _por lo que estoy pasando.

Cuando lleguemos a Washington podré descansar y tranquilizarme. Incluso me haré ondas en el pelo para la fiesta de pedida.

Me acomodo en el _incómodo _ sitio, esto es estrechísimo, pero no tengo dinero para la primera clase, que si no...

Oh, dios, noto como los motores empiezan a vibrar._ ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!_

El pilotito de ponerse los cinturones se ha encendido, ya estamos, nos movemos, esto se mueve. La bolsa, ¿¡dónde está la bolsa!

—Respira —la tenía Mike—. Eso es, respira dentro de la bolsa.

—¿Está bien? —pregunta una azafata.

—NO, NO ESTOY BIEN, ¿TENGO PINTA DE ESTAR BIEN?

—Gale, cariño, la bolsa... —dios, este chico sabe controlarme. No sé cómo lo hace, pero me está ayudando. Ese frote en la espalda... es realmente tranquilizador.

—Le daremos unos tranquilizantes en cuanto alcancemos la altura adecuada. Por favor, abróchese el cinturón y trate de calmarse —me pide la mujer, saliendo espantada. Me haría gracia su cara de no ser por la situación.

—T-Tengo miedo a volar —le digo a Mike—, hace un año y medio...

—Shhh, la bolsa —me recuerda.

—Sí.

Tras un valium y un vaso de agua por fin he podido descansar. Estoy a punto de quedarme dormida.

—Perdone, señorita... —me llama la azafata. ¿Qué coño quiere ahora?

— QUÉ.

—La hemos pasado a primera clase.

—Genial, maréate en un avión, ¡primera clase gratis! —suspiro, levantándome—. Venga, vamos.

—Qué suerte tienes —ríe el gigolo.

—Menos risitas, me estaba quedando dormida —me dan ganas de darle un capirotazo, me resisto, pero... ¿se lo doy?

—Venga, vamos, no te molestes —zas en toda la frente.

—No vuelvas a tocarme el culo —le aviso mordaz.

No me lo puedo creer cuando piso la primera clase. Es el paraíso. Asientos anchos, con reposabrazos y reposabebidas...

—Su asiento es ese.

Asientos anchos, reposabrazos, reposabebidas y un barbero diabólico, genial.

—¿Tú? —suspiro. Porque estoy drogada, sino le metía un puñetazo—. ¿Qué coño quieres? —me recuesto en mi asiento frente a la ventana.

—Vaya, creí que no querrías apartarte de tu novio.

—Oh, no, no quiero... —qué sueño.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—Dormir, ¿no lo _*bostezo* _ves?

—Mírame, Gale —me hace abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres, maldita sea?

—¿Estás drogada?

—Me he tomado un valium, pedazo de neurótico...

—Aaaaaah, sí, he oído tus gritos.

—Déjame en paz, pedazo de porquería. Déjame dormir.

—¿En qué quedamos? ¿Te dejo dormir o en paz? ¡AY! ¡No me des patadas!

—Entonces _cállate._

Ha sido un viaje por lo demás tranquilo. Se ha llevado bastantes patadas, debo admitir, pero se las merece todas. Idiota...

Le he perdido de vista en cuanto hemos salido del avión. Mike me ha recibido en la salida y yo le he saludado con un efusivo beso lleno de pasión fingida que ha terminado... bueno, ya no era tan fingida. Me muero por volver a ver la cara del profesor, ¡ha sido brutal! He pedido una copia de la cámara de seguridad, pero no me lo han querido dar. Una pena. Ya repetiré en la boda.

Pienso darme un lujo, ¿sabes? Para algo le tengo contratado.

— Meterme mano es un extra —me avisa.

—¡Eso no es justo! —me quejo—. Te estoy pagando una millonada.

—Te avisaré si decido hacerlo gratis —me guiña un ojo entrando en el baño de la habitación del hotel.

Vaya, hombre, menuda chafa. En fin, qué le vamos a hacer.

Me asomo a la ventana, el aire nocturno es agradable, me trae tantos recuerdos... Eran geniales aquellos tiempos. A veces, en mi fuero interno, desearía no haberme ido jamás de este lugar. Vivía genial, pero... las cosas cambian. Jamás lo admitiré en voz alta.

Desde aquí se ve el parque donde solía pasar el rato, cuando el _chulo-chupa... _qué nombre, ¿eh? Cuando solía fastidiarme. Recuerdo que una vez le hice algo a su coche, aunque no me acuerdo qué. Espero que no esté en la fiesta o tendré que repetirlo... fuera lo que fuera.

Ah... van a ser tres días muy duros. Mañana nos reunimos en el viejo bar al que solíamos ir, ese del karaoke. Espero que no me hagan salir a cantar.


	6. Hell

**Hell**

* * *

Hoy ha sido un día _muy _largo. Hoy he podido sentir mi viejo ser renacer en mí, ha sido como volver a la Universidad, como reencontrarme conmigo misma.

Llegamos al bar con un poco de adelanto, así que mi chico y yo escogimos sitio. Fui directamente a nuestra antigua mesa, junto a la ventana, alejados completamente de la televisión infernal que pasaba letras de canciones.

Mike y yo nos cogíamos las manos, jugando. Nos habíamos hecho muy amigos a lo largo de la noche, no como para cogerle confianza, pero sí para tratar con él algunos temas. Me preguntó si de verdad estaba interesada en hacerle la vida imposible a aquél profesor, que si de verdad me valía la pena.

"A veces es mejor dejarlo correr, ¿sabes? No es bueno estancarse demasiado en las cosas del pasado" el muy cabrito me ha tenido mucho tiempo pensando en sus palabras.

Estábamos todavía haciendo manitas cuando llegaron los novios, acompañados del padrino y una chica que yo no conocía.

—¡Leslie! ¡Tomy! —sonreí levantándome para abrazarles. Fueron incluso más efusivos de lo que a mi me resulta agradable, pero después de tanto tiempo poder abrazarles y felicitarles, aunque jamás lo admitiera, me gustó demasiado.

—Gale —Leslie lloraba sobre mi hombro de felicidad. No había cambiado, seguía siendo tan efusiva como siempre—. ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

—Vamos, vamos... —suspiré, obligándola a sentarse a mi lado—. Que no es para tantos.

—¡Hacía años que...! —ella seguía murmurando cosas mientras Tomy se reía al verme rodar los ojos. Al profesor ni siquiera le saludé, se sentó en la esquina contraria a la de Mike y, juraría que a ratos le dedicaba alguna sonrisa siniestra. Le di otra patada, y cuando me miró le sonreí. ¡Já! ¡Jódete! ¡Por mirar mal a mi novio! —. ¿Quién eres tú? —sonrió con carita de ángel cuando se le pasó todo el berrinche. Suspiré y me la quité de encima con un poco de brusquedad, tanta melosidad me ponía enferma. De verdad, si Leslie se fuera de fiesta y volviera borracha a casa vomitaría arcoiris.

—Me llamo Mike —le sonrió y se dieron dos besos—, estoy con Gale —en ese momento sentí un codazo de Leslie. ¡Qué daño! Su cara lo decía todo; _qué pilla, no me habías dicho nada..._

Estaba segura de que por no ser yo la _novia _de Mike hubiera dejado a Tomy en ese mismo momento. Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de marcar territorio así que deslicé la mano por la rodilla de Mike, hacia arriba, mientras no paraba a sonreír a los demás. Sentí que Mike se reía y le di otro codazo. Oh, sí, mami ha vuelto.

Pude ver la mueca del profesor y me reí también.

Pasamos la tarde ahí, incluso nos quedamos a cenar. Leslie y Tomy no paraban de hablar de la boda, los preparativos, cómo decidieron casarse, la pedida... Mike me pasó una bolsa disimuladamente, en broma. Era realmente increíble la química que teníamos, tanta que me daba nauseas, ¿pero qué le iba a hacer? ¡La cara del profesor valía mil!

—¡Cena gratis al ganador del karoke!

—Gale... —me hizo arrumacos mi amiga.

—No —le dije muy seria.

—Porfa...

—He dicho que no.

—Anda... —por más que le amenacé con romperle su carita de niña buena me pudo con la excusa de que yo era la dama de honor y debía complacerla.

—Mike, vamos —suspiré tirando de él.

—P-Pero...

—He dicho que vamos —apreté tanto su brazo que tuvo que acceder—. ¿Cuál escogemos? —miramos la lista de canciones.

—¿Qué te parece esta?

—No... —sonreí con malicia, esta mejor...

_And truth be told, I've miss you... And truth be told, I'm lying!_

_When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives youuu heeell._

_When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives youu heeell!_

_If you find a woman that's worth a damn and treats you well... then SHE's a fool, you're as well, hope it gives youu hell!_

Con cada verso de la canción Mike y yo reíamos, y reíamos de verdad. En un momento incluso nos besamos, yo no podía parar de mirar al Prof. Todd en algunas ocasiones, incluso se me escapó el femenino en vez de masculino. En cuanto acabó ese fragmento de la canción le vi levantarse e irse, pero yo seguí pasándomelo bien.

—¿Por qué se ha ido? —pregunté inocentemente volviendo a sentarme junto a Leslie.

—Joe, Miley, te has pasado —suspiró retomando su comida.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si era una canción completamente inocente! He cambiado mucho —tomé mi bebida con disimulo.

La verdad es que lo había hecho a posta. ¡Que se muriera por dentro! Me daba igual. Tengo derecho, él me destrozó la vida y yo no le denuncié, ¿verdad? ¡Pues eso! Y tampoco le denuncié cuando matábamos gente, ni cuando casi me mata a mí, ni cuando... Ahora tendrá que aprender lo que le ocurre a las personas que niegan las cosas. ¡Já! ¡Y re-Já!

Sí, ha sido un día movidito.


End file.
